


Part One: A Myth or Genuine?

by SSDSnape



Series: From Blindness to Happiness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blindness, Friends!Ron & Harry, Friendship, Gen, Good!Malfoys, Good!Slytherins, Harry's Adopted Aunt!Molly Weasley, Harry's Adopted Uncle!Arthur Weasley, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Nice!Ron, No!Ginny Weasley, Past Abuse, Past!Rape, Perverted!Lockhart, Rich!Weasleys, Slytherin!Harry, Snape Adopts Harry, Spanking, attempted!suicide, insecure!harry, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry returns to do his second year at Hogwarts, and while trying to keep out of a certain someone's way, what does he decide to do when he discovers something that may help him...?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Snape Hall to Weasley Grange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huntressdarconthicrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressdarconthicrevenge/gifts), [Eriador117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/gifts).



> I have been thinking things through and I came up with something that was not .... well lets just say that my original idea for this series has gone in a totally different direction, now that i have finished the first part. I'm slightly annoyed as I had it all planned out... But now... oh well, at least I've still got my original ending! This will be a slow build up, to the main plot of this story. Now lets see what happens. SSD. 
> 
> Some chapters will have some recognisable scenes from: **_The Chamber of Secrets_**

Towards the end of the summer holidays Severus told Harry at breakfast one morning that they would be going to stay at the Weasleys, so that they could all go to Diagon Alley together. Harry was overjoyed at hearing this news and hugged his dad, before taking Dobby's hand and popping upstairs to his bedroom. 

 

Once there he let go of his little friend's hand and walked with perfect ease over to his desk and sat down in the chair there. After a few moments he summoned his dicta quill set and began to write down what he had done so far this summer. 

  


**_Harry's Diary_  
**

_28th July. As soon as we left Hogwarts, we came here to Snape Hall. Dad told me once we were settled in about what the Hall and its grounds were like in great detail, making sure that I was able to create a mental image in my mind of both the interior and exterior of our home._

_Since being here we have had great fun together. Dad took me flying with him on his Nimbus 2000 broomstick. It was great! Even though I can't see, I was able to picture dad and myself sitting on one broom flying over the immaculate grounds in my mind. That had been a great morning._

_In the afternoon we went to the potion lab and made a few prank potions, which I have no doubt that dad will be taking with us, when we go to the Weasleys. I can't wait to visit my newly adopted Aunt and Uncle and new cousins. We'll have so much fun together..._  


**_End of Diary entry_  
**

 

When he was unable to continue adding to his diary, Harry got up and went over to his bookshelves. After a day or two of memorising in his mind where all of his bedroom furnishings were placed, with the help from his dad and Dobby telling him where everything was. 

 

Once he had picked out a book he turned and after a couple of steps to his left, he turned again and sat himself down on his sofa. Opened the book (all of his books had been charmed to read aloud to him when opened) sat back and listened to the calm male voice begin to read aloud to him: _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_. 

 

It was an hour later that the door to his room opened and Severus came in carrying a tray loaded with tea for two and a plate of biscuits. He set the tray down on a side table next to the sofa Harry was sitting on and began to pour out, while smiling at his son, who was deeply engrossed by the signs of it, in listening to his open book, that only Harry could hear. 

 

Harry decide then to close the book, he was about to place it on the table beside him, when Severus spoke.  
'No Harry, the table is already taken.'  
'Oh!' Harry replied startled. He had no idea that anyone else was in his room with him. 

 

'I'm sorry I startled you, Harry. You were so engrossed in your book that I didn't want to disturb you.'  
'It's alright dad. Really. A shock never hurt anyone... Did you say tea?'  
'I did, here you go. Be careful, it's hot.' 

 

They spent a few minutes in silence sitting together on the sofa, after Severus had picked up the book Harry had been listening to and placed it upon the desk, before he sat down next to his son.  
'What would you like for your birthday, Harry?' 

 

'Apart from being able to actually see?' Harry asked in a humours tone.  
Of course being blind Harry wasn't able to see the sad look upon his dad's face. Severus would love for his son to be able to see his surroundings, but that was unfortunately impossible. 

 

'I have no idea. Why don't you surprise me.'  
'If that is what you want.'  
'It is.' Harry replied. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Two days later Harry and Severus apparated to the gates of Weasley Grange, where they were met by Bill Weasley the oldest of Molly and Arthur's children.  
'Hi Harry,' said Bill once he had opened the gates and Harry and Severus had stepped through. He hugged Harry and then Severus. 'Hi Uncle Sev!' 

 

'William.' Severus replied once Bill had released him.  
'Ah, come on Uncle Sev!' Bill exclaimed. 'You know how I hate being called _William_.'  
'It was your name, the last I heard,' replied Severus. 

 

'Well it is, but I can't stand it. Can't you call me Bill, like everyone else?' Bill then added puppy dog eyes and added, 'Please?'  
'Oh, alright... _Bill_.' Severus went on while rolling his eyes. 'How are you?'  
'I'm fine, thanks for asking.' Bill continued as he lead them up the drive to the front door. 

 

As soon as they had set foot over the threshold of the door, Harry was wrapped up in a fierce hug.  
'Eek! Aunt Molly, not breathing...choking!' Came Harry's muffled and strained voice.  
Once he was released from her stronghold, Harry was then hugged much more gently by Uncle Arthur, while Severus was now fighting for oxygen from the Weasley Matriarch.


	2. A Birthday To Remember

_**\- Harry's Diary -** _

_..My 12th birthday was a day that I'll remember fondly. It was a great day. Once we had arrived at Weasley Grange I was told in great detail by Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly what the interior and exterior of the Grange looked like, much like what dad had done for me back at home._

_The day of my birthday came and I woke up to the smell of a cake baking throughout the house. I was sharing a room with Ron, it was great. Dad was sleeping in a room just across the landing. Once everyone was awake, and were sitting in the dining room, everyone said Happy Birthday to me and told me that there was to be a party held in the ballroom this afternoon._

_I couldn't wait, but Ron kept me occupied with the help of dad who both took me flying around the grounds, and over the Quidditch pitch that was situated on the other side of a small lake, or so Ron told me. At lunch time Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa apparated onto the grounds, along with Draco._

_No-one was allowed into the ballroom until everything was ready, or so that's what Aunt Molly told me. While dad had popped out somewhere along with Uncle Lucius, so I spend an hour talking to Uncle Arthur about Quidditch and wishing that I had my own broom - even if I couldn't fly one._

_An hour later Arthur guided me to the door that lead into the ballroom. When he opened the door everyone shouted out, 'SURPRISE!' I couldn't believe it. Everyone, Molly, Dobby, Dad, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Ron and his older brothers were all in front of me, and congratulating my becoming twelve._

_Arthur guided me to sit down in one of the armchairs, that had been brought into the ballroom along with a few sofas and beanbags and a couple more armchairs. As soon as I was seated Ron came up to me and handed me a wrapped package. After I had removed the paper I discovered that he had given me a box full of Chocolate Frogs._

_Draco then handed me his gift which was a wand holster. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George had all clubbed together and got me a years subscription to Quidditch Monthly that all read aloud to me when opened, much like my school textbooks. Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly had got me a set of Muggle Mystery stories by someone called Agatha Christie, who according to dad was one of the great Muggle authors and was up there with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa and had gotten me a set of new robes for all occasions, a couple of new blank diaries, a new Dicta-quill set, so that I now have a spare for when the one I have now breaks. And a series of Wizarding stories by Lysanda Blackthorn and my own copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

_Even though all these gifts were great, it was dad's gift that was the best. He came forward and handed it to me. It was a long thin package that was wider at one end. He unwrapped it and there was a collective gasp.  
'Is something wrong?' I had asked. _

_'That's a Nimbus 2001.' Ron replied in awe._  
_'A broomstick?' I asked._  
_'I know that you've been longing for one, Harry.' Dad went on._

_'Th-thanks dad!'  
This birthday has been the best I have ever had. I knew that being on a broom of my own was something that I would only do when dad was with me. Just in case something happened. The cake that the Weasley's House-elves had knocked up was an incredible creation. I asked dad to take a photo of it, along with all the other photos that were taking that day. _

_It was in the shape of a Snitch or so I was told. The wings even flapped I believe. It was an excellently baked cake. Well wasn't anything House-elves cook up? Yes this birthday was one to remember..._

**_...End of Entry..._ **


	3. What Happened in Flourish and Blotts

A couple of days later while still at Weasley Grange, their Hogwarts letters arrived. As they sat round the grand table in the dining room they read them, all except for Harry, who was listening to his dad read it to him.  
'Second-year students will require the following: 

 

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk  
And by Gilderoy Lockhart: Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wandering with Werewolves and Year with the Yeti.'_

 

Severus closed his eyes when he had finished reading, and shook his head when he heard Fred speak.  
'Huh, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch.'  
The feeling Severus had was that Fred was wrong somewhere. 

 

He put that thought at the back of his mind behind his shields and intended to enjoy today's visit to Diagon Alley, with his son. Once everyone was ready they all gathered around Arthur, Molly and Severus and apperated straight into crowded Alley directly outside Gringotts. 

 

When they had returned from retrieving some money from their vaults, their first port of call was Madam Malkin's. After that they split up and agreed to meet again at Flourish and Blotts in an hour. 

 

Severus took Harry and Ron to the Apothecary to stock up on potion ingredients, then went to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to purchase some owl treats for Hedwig and Ron's owl Hempus. 

 

An hour later, they headed to Flourish and Blotts where they met up with the others and the Malfoys. Standing outside the bookshop they saw a large banner stretched across the upper windows: 

 

 _ **Gilderoy Lockhart: Will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12.30 - 4.30pm**_

 

'We can actually meet him!' Came an excited squeal from somewhere inside the shop. Ron was sure that the voice belonged to Hermione Granger. Severus, Harry and the Weasley's along with the Malfoy's had now made their way into the over-crowded shop. 

 

From what Severus was telling him as he helped guide Harry through the shop, it was made up of women around Molly and Narcissa's ages.  
'Calmly, please ladies ... don't push, there ... mind the books, now ...' 

 

As they made their way further into the shop, Severus gave Harry a running commentary on what was going on in the shop around them. Once they were all at the front of the crowd, Harry was knocked to the ground by an irritating cameraman from the Daily Prophet. 

 

'Harry!' Ron cried.  
'H-Harry?' Came the voice of Lockhart, as he stopped signing a book and got up from his seat. 'It _can't_ be Harry Potter!' He said annoyingly loud. 

 

The crowd that had gathered around Harry and Ron, separating them from Severus, parted all whispering excitedly. After walking around the desk Lockhart dived forward and seized Harry's arm and pulled him up and along with him, to the front of the desk. While the crowd applauded. 

 

'Nice big smile Harry,' said Lockhart. 'Together you and I are worth the front page.'  
But Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to hear his father's footsteps, amongst the dancing cameraman's.  
'Come on Harry,' Lockhart said again, this time placing his right hand on the small of Harry's back. 

 

He began to rub softly, before subtly and slowly descending downward to the waistband of Harry's trousers, making Harry stiffen in the process just as Severus came forward and pulled them apart.  
'Come along Harry, Dad's got you.' 

 

Shaking slightly, Harry was guided back to the Weasleys and Malfoys - leaving a slightly scowling Lockhart behind them. Just as they were about to leave Flourish and Blotts, all of them heard Lockhart announce loudly that he will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts! 

 

So much for Fred's theory. As he heard that statement, Harry slowly closed his eyes as a feeling of cold dread ran down his spine. He shivered slightly as they made their way up the cobbled street to the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. The Return to Hogwarts

**_\- Extract from Harry's Diary -_**

_I still can't get over what happened in the bookshop the other day ... and now, I'll have to keep well out of **HIS** reach, when back at school. Anyway a couple of days later after we had packed everything dad and I flooed to our rooms at Hogwarts - where we spent the next week. _

 

_I spent that time going over homework and reading the Standard Book of Spells Grade 2. I tried listening to one of the many Lockhart books, but I couldn't concentrate as I found them dull and more about **HIM** than about Defence. Meanwhile dad had spent this last week before the Start of Term, going over his curriculum spread sheet and cleaning the cauldrons and making an inventory of all the potions stock he had in the Student's cupboard. Making sure that we the students had everything for our second year. _

 

_On the eve of the 1st of September Lockhart arrived and was over-the-top in everything, (I had been told by dad as he had been in the vicinity when the man arrived) according to dad, Lockhart was even more overly dressed than Dumbledore and that's saying something! In stead of going with dad up to the Great Hall to eat dinner tonight, I said that I wasn't feeling to good. I asked dad if I could stay here in our rooms and have Dobby bring me something to eat._

 

_Dad felt my forehead and said that I did have a slight temperature - so I wasn't completely lying. After making sure that I would be alright, and that I would get Dobby to come and get dad if I was in need of him, Severus left and went up to the Great Hall alone._

 

_As soon as dad left I made my way to my bedroom and seated myself at my desk and took out of one of the drawers a book that I had brought with me from home. I opened it from where I had left off and began to listen to it read. During the listening Dobby appeared with a plate of food, but in truth I wasn't feeling all that hungry. And so ate very little._

 

_I asked Dobby to remove the plate of barely touched food, which he did while I closed the book and got up and walked over to my bed, pulled back the covers and got in fully dressed..._

**_... End of Extract ..._**

 

Harry fell into a restless sleep but was soon awake due to a hacking cough and feeling as though he couldn't breathe properly.  
'Dobby!'  
'Harry called for Dobby. What cans I be doing for Harry?' 

 

'Go and get dad and Madam Pomfrey! Hurry ... don't ... feel ... so ... good.'  
Dobby's eyes grew wide as he watched his master and friend pass out. With a small pop! Dobby disappeared and reappeared in the Great Hall, where he told both Severus and Poppy what had happened, before taking a hold of both of their hands with both of his own and popping them back into Harry's bedroom. 

 

After a few minutes where Poppy cast diagnostic spells upon Harry she turned to Severus.  
'It's nothing life threatening, Severus, it's just a slight head virus that is all. I suggest leaving Harry here for a few days and then after plenty of bed rest, he should be back to perfect health.' 

 

Relieved Severus and Dobby both relaxed, and while Dobby stayed with Harry and dabbed at the boy's head with a cold cloth, Severus and Poppy went into the sitting room, where Poppy said goodnight and flooed up to the Infirmary. And Severus after looking in on Harry again closed the door quietly behind him, before he too went to bed.


	5. Visitors and a Tale

The next day Harry woke up feeling dreadful. Severus came in to check on him, before heading on up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Leaving Harry to sleep.  
Throughout the day, while Severus was teaching, Madam Poppy flooed in every hour to check on her patient and make sure that he was getting better, and asked if there was anything that he needed. 

A couple of times Harry had called for Dobby, to assist him in helping him to the toilet. But other than that, Harry slept.  
After his last class for the day, Severus returned to their rooms and before he began to grade the papers, he once again checked up on Harry. Who was sound asleep. Smiling Severus closed the door quietly, before returning to the living room and the large pile of parchments along with a new quill and a small bottle of red ink. 

Half an hour into starting on the marking of the parchments, someone knocked on the door. Putting down the quill and getting up, he went to answer it. A few minutes later he was back in Harry's room, gently shaking his son's shoulder. Once Harry was awake, Severus told him that he had visitors, which made Harry very wary. He Began to dread who they were. Something that Severus could plainly see, by his son's expression. 

'Is something wrong, child?' Severus asked as he came over and sat down next to Harry, on the edge of the bed.  
'Who, who has come to visit me?' Harry finally got out.  
'Draco, Blaise and Pansy.' 

Relieved, Harry slumped back onto his pillows.  
'Show them in, please.'  
Severus got up turned and went out of the room. After a few moments he returned with Harry's three best friends.

 

**SS/HP**

 

After a couple of minutes, where his friends asked how he was, and what he had missed of the first day back - and of course how stupid Lockhart was at teaching Defence. If you could call it teaching! 

Draco moved onto an interesting (or so he thought) story, that his father had told him about, when he had to go and visit one of his friends who was a Healer in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. 

According to Draco, there was a portrait of a healer, who had helped found St Mungo's along with two other wizards around the time of the founders of Hogwarts. 

'Anyway the interesting bit was, that it was a stationary portrait. It doesn't move!'  
'What was her name, this Healer?' Harry asked, who had been hanging onto Draco's every word. 

'Madam Elena Khazihorn.' Draco supplied.  
'What a name.' Blaise replied.  
'Mm-hmm.' Pansy murmured. 

'Wonder why there's a Muggle portrait hanging on a wall of a Magical Hospital?' Harry said aloud.  
'Beats me.' Draco went on. 

 

Harry continued to think about this Madam Khazihorn, while the other three went on to discuss other things, such as Quidditch, until it was time to leave and head to the Great Hall and dinner. 

 

**SS/HP**

 

While Severus and Harry were eating together, Harry asked his dad something.  
'Dad? Would it be possible to visit St Mungo's on Saturday?' 

Raising an eyebrow that his son couldn't see, Severus replied.  
'Why do you want to visit St Mungo's, Harry?'  
'I'd like to visit a portrait.' 

'Madam Khazihorn's portrait?'  
'Yes. Draco told me earlier that her portrait was like a muggle portrait. That it doesn't move.' 

'That is correct.'  
'You've heard of her?' 

'Indeed. She was a great Medi-Witch in her day, creating many wonderful potions. There is also a rumour that she helped create a Werewolf (Lycanthopy) Cure with help from Salazar Slytherin himself. But there are, unfortunately no documents around anywhere stating that she did or not. And it doesn't help that the only portrait of her, isn't a magical one. Otherwise she would be able to tell us the truth. There is also said to be a potion that she created herself, to cure all un-curable ailments but again that supposed rumour is now only a myth... And we have nothing to prove otherwise.' 

'Is there a picture of Salazar Slytherin anywhere?' Harry asked in a rush.  
'There is. What are you thinking, Harry?'  
'I'm thinking that there might be a way to get Madam Khazihorn's portrait at St Mungo's to move and even speak. When I'm better, can you take me to Slytherin's portrait?' 

'I don't know what good it will do, but, yes I'll take you to visit his portrait. When you are well. All I ask Harry, is that you don't get your hopes up. Many people have tried over the years to discover the truth, and no-one ever has.' 

Harry nodded and went back to eating his dinner.


	6. Harry and Severus Talk with Slytherin's Portrait

It took another two full weeks for Harry to get better, during that time his friends had all visited him and handed over homework - to make up for missing a fortnights worth of class work. 

 

Harry was slightly put out that he had missed the first two weeks of school, he had missed being in class with his friends, but not he was glad to say Lockhart's classes. 

 

After spelling the work to read aloud to him he was put out by the obvious lack of Defence mentioned anywhere in the homework. It was more a quiz based on Lockhart's life. Harry had shown it to Severus afterwards, when his dad had asked why he had done all of his other homework, but not Lockhart's. 

 

To say that Severus was stunned was an understatement of the decade. As soon as he had seen Harry's homework he had contacted Albus and asked the man to tell Lockhart to do the job properly! 

 

Meanwhile once Harry was back to full health, he asked his dad if this weekend he could take him to visit Salazar Slytherin's portrait. 

 

Not one for 'umming' and 'aahhing' Severus agreed, and together they left their rooms and walked arm in arm together along the corridor, until Severus came to a stop in front of a rather large portrait of a man in green and sliver robes, with a Basilisk wrapped around his shoulders. 

 

'Ah! Severus my dear chap!' Salazar asked. 'How are you?'  
'I am well, Sal. I would like you to meet a second year Slytherin and my adopted son, Harry James Potter-Snape.' 

 

'Pleased to meet you young Harry.'  
Harry came forward and touched the portrait. The Basilisk raised its head from Salazar's shoulder and flicked out its tongue, against Harry's hand. 

 

'The boy issss blind,' hissed the snake to Sal.  
'I've come to asssk your massster ssssomething.' Harry replied.  
'Well I'll be!' Salazar exclaimed. 'Young Harry can talk to snakes! Did you know of this Severus?' 

 

'I'm sorry!'  
'There's nothing to be sorry about, dear boy. A rare trait, most certainly, but there's nothing wrong with speaking to snakes - which I must say are seriously misunderstood creatures. Anyway. How can I help you two today?' 

 

'Harry here, heard of the tale about the Medi-witch Madam Khazihorn, and wondered if there was something amiss with her only portrait that hangs on a wall in St Mungo's.' Severus went on. 

 

'Ah,' said Salazar as he turned his head from Severus to Harry's face. 'What do you think, Harry?' 

 

'I think that it is a magical portrait, except that you have to have a certain ailment for it to move.' Harry replied.  
'Oh bravo! Well done indeed!' Salazar cried out. 'Yes, that is correct.' 

 

'So how does a supposedly non-magical portrait move?' Severus asked.  
'Only those who suffer from blindness can activate her portrait.' Salazar stated. 'Her painting is embossed with braille, so if Harry here went to visit her, he can touch the painting and activate it.' 

 

'A hidden code within a painting.'  
'Indeed.'  
'Sir,' asked Harry, 'is it true that she helped you to create a cure for Lycanthropy?' 

 

'Ah, well, there you see it was more the reverse. _I_ helped Elena in creating a cure for Lycanthopey. Elena did give me a copy of it once she had completed it, but after her death, it vanished along with the original. As I'm sure Astravi will tell you.' 

 

'Astravi?' Severus inquired.  
'My familia. Astravi is a Basilisk. And if your nice to her, I dare say that she'll let you have a few scales and some venom.' 

 

'There's a _what_ underneath the school?!'  
'Now, Severus, there's no need to get your cloak in a knot,' Salazar calmly returned, 'Astravi will not harm anyone.' 

 

Shaking his head, Severus rolled his eyes.  
'Not unless she is ordered to reap a rampage on Muggleborns. Which she won't, as I never did hold any grudge against Muggleborns. Only a certain Tom Riddle did ... And thanks to a certain boy he can no-long cause harm to anyone ever again.' 

 

'I suppose you're right.' Severus sighed.  
'Of course I'm right.'  
Slytherin smirked at Severus's raised eyebrow. 

 

'You will be able to gain access to the Chamber via a door behind this very portrait.'  
'Before we go sir, I would like to know the answer to my next question, if you're able to give it.' Harry went on. 

 

'Ask your question, young Harry.'  
'Did you help Madam Khazihorn with creating a cure for all un-curable ailments?' 

 

'Ah. I helped her with research, but you'll have to ask her portrait to find out if she ever succeeded or not, I'm afraid... Or you could simply ask Astravi herself, of course.'  
'Thank you for your time, Professor Slytherin.' 

 

'Think nothing of it, dear boy. And I hope that you come and visit us again. What say you, Astravi?'  
'Pleasssse come and vissssit ussss again sssssoon.' 

 

'I promise.' Harry replied, while Severus nodded, before they both turned and walked back to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **_Astravi: Guardian of Secrets_**


	7. Astravi: Guardian of Secrets

A day or two later Severus along with Harry paid Slytherin's portrait another visit. This time to gain access to the Chamber of Secrets. After conversing with small talk Slytherin's portrait swung open revealing a stone archway, that lead into a stone lined passage, lit by flaming torches. 

 

As they stepped forward Severus took Harry's right hand in his left, while he charmed his eyes with his other. Explaining to Harry what he was doing - only to have Slytherin chuckle behind them.  
'You know Severus, you can remove that charm you just cast on your eyes.' 

 

'And why would I do that?'  
'Because, Astravi is harmless. Her eyes cannot kill, as I am sure she will tell you herself.'  
'I'll take your word for it.' Severus replied as he removed said charm from his eyes. 

 

Slytherin's portrait chuckled some more, before he closed behind them. As they made their way along the passage, Harry wondered what they would find once they reached the main chamber - apart from Astravi herself, of course. What else could there be in this hidden chamber. 

 

 **...HP/SS...**

 

The passage was straight and seemed to go for hours, when in fact it was only a few minutes before they reached a door. According to Severus, the door was blank, but Severus could hear hissing coming from it.  
'Harry, can you hear what's being said?' 

 

'Uh-huh. It says "password".'  
'Hm, Salazar never said anything about a password.' Severus replied. 'Interesting.'  
'Ssshusssh,' said Harry. 

 

The door clicked and slid opened, making Severus raise an eyebrow.  
'What did you say?'  
'"Open".'  
'Hm. Simple yet effective.' 

 

They entered the main chamber which was lit also by flaming torches. Severus whistled as he took in the size of large space.  
'That big, huh?'  
'Indeed.' 

 

At the far end of the chamber there was a vast stone built face of Salazar Slytherin carved into to wall.  
'Typical Sal.' Severus mumbled.  
Then a low rumbling sound made its presence known, and to both Severus and Harry it sounded massive. And it was getting louder. Closer. 

 

 **...HP/SS...**

 

Harry let go of Severus' hand and -  
'Harry, what are you doing?'  
But Harry didn't reply, but continued to walk down the length of the chamber, until he stopped mid-way. 

 

Not sure what to make of what his son was up-to, Severus stayed where he was, waiting and watching. Harry spoke in parseltongue once more.  
'Ssshussh sssungatusss, Sssellifane.'  
Severus raised his eyebrow at the wording, it sounded to him like, "Speak to me Slytherin".

 

The ground shook slightly as Severus' eyes widened as he watched the mouth of Slytherin open and the sound of hissing made itself known. Severus made an un-Severusly squeak as he stood rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on the massive head of the Basilisk appeared. 

 

It hit the ground with a slight thud which (surprisingly for such a large creature) shook gently. She looked around and particularly at Severus who was stock still and then down at Harry below her. The sixty foot serpent lowered her great head until she was level with Harry's. 

 

Harry could sense that the snake was looking straight at him and so he continued to let her, and make her own judgement.  
'You ssspeak the language of my kind, little one?'  
'Yesss.' Harry replied. 'And you are Assstravi?' 

 

'Yesss little ssspeaker. Sssalazzar told me that I would be having visssitorsss coming to sssee me. One a ssspeaker and the tall dark one a non-ssspeaker.'  
'Yesss,' Harry went on. 'We came to asssk you ssssomething.' 

 

'Sssomething about Madam Khazzzihorn, I wasss told. But before I recount my tale, perhapsss you ssshould help your father. He looksss asss though he'sss about to faint.'  
Harry turned around. 

 

'Dad, come on. It's alright. Astravi is harmless.'  
Hearing Harry's voice as though it was far off in the distance, he shook his head and blinked a few times, before focusing on his son. He walked forward until he was standing next to Harry, while not quite looking at the snake. 

 

'Sssilly human. I can't hurt you. Sssurely Sssalazzar told you that?'  
Harry translated for his dad.  
Severus let out a breath, before turning his head to finally face the queen of serpents. 

 

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Severus bowed his head in respect of her. He then took his wand out and waved it making two comfortable looking armchairs appear before them. They sat down on them and looked at Astravi and waited. 

 

The great snake too made herself comfortable before she recounted her tale. Severus meanwhile took his wand again and cast a charm over himself so that he would be able to understand her, so that Harry wouldn't have to translate everything for him.  
'Are you both sssitting comfortably?' 

 

Both Severus and Harry nodded.  
'Good, then I'll begin...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **_Astravi's Story_**


	8. Astravi's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I had trouble with this chapter.

'Sssalazzzar Ssslytherin hatched me from an egg, and wasss born blind. My eyesss asss you can sssee are ssstill yellow, but if you look closssely enough, you can sssee that they are speckled with milky white dotsss.' 

 

Here Astravi stopped her tale and brought her head very close to Severus'. So that her mouth was just an inch or two from Severus' mouth. Slightly shocked, Severus breathed in deeply and looked closely at her eyes, which were as she said. Large vibrant yellow eyes clouded with speckles of milky misty White areas. 

 

Nodding, Astravi moved back to where she was curled up and went on.  
'Ssso I had to learn to sssenssse everything about me and eventually, I wasss able to make my way around Hogwartsss and Sssal'sss chambersss. I ssspent my sssnakling yearsss without being able to sssee and Sssalazzar was kind to me in helping when I needed it. Then jussst after Sssalazzar had finissshed building thisss Chamber, wasss when Madam Khazzzihorn arrived and asssked for my massster'sss help in creating a cure for Un-Curable Blindnesss. 

 

'Ssshe had already created a cure for Lycanthropy and Vampyrisssm, but asssked for Ssslytherin'sss help in creating thisss particular cure... Together they were able to create sssuch a cure, but then Madam Khazzzihorn horn left along with the cure and then founded _Ssst. Mungo'sss Hosssptial for Magical Maladiessss and Injuriesss._ Ssshe ssspent the ressst of her life creating new and wonderousss curesss, and then, ssshe left and wasss never ssseen again.' 

 

Astravi finished with a low hiss.  
'Was Madam Khazihorn able to cure your eyes, before she disappeared?' Harry asked, after a few moments.  
'Yesss, it was just after ssshe and Sssalazzar had created it, that they needed sssomeone to tessst it on, and Sssalazzar chossse me... And even though my eyesss are ssstill the sssame asss they were when I wasss born, but I wasss cured and I have been able to sssee now, for the passst ssseveral decadesss. Thankfully cured without the deadliness that my eyesss ssshould have been like, had I not been born blind. And that isss my tale.' 

 

 **\- HP/SS -**

 

'Do you know what became of the cure?' Severus asked.  
'Unfortunately, I don't. And neither doesss Sssalazzar.' Astravi went on. 'It ssseemsss that the cure and how to make it, went with her to the grave... But when her Will wasss read out, ssshe had left all her known curesss to Sssalazzar asss well asss the Un-Curable Blindnesss, but the cure wasss not found among her papersss. And Sssalazzar ssspent years/decadesss trying to find it, but wasss unable to.' 

 

'Hmmm.' Harry grunted as he thought of something.  
'Harry?' Severus asked. 'What are you thinking?'  
'Huh? Oh, well, I was just thinking of the story that Draco told me about. You know the one about Madam Khazihorn's portrait that hangs on a wall at St Mungo's - how it looks muggle, as it doesn't move...' 

 

'Yes, and what did you come up, as to why that was?'  
'Well... Perhaps you have to be blind - but have my sort of blindness. You know un-curable, for her portrait to activate. And if so, then once activated, she may be able to tell you where she hid the cure.' 

 

'That is possible, I suppose.' Severus went on.  
'And perfectly plausssible too.' Astravi finished. 'I think, that you'll find all your anssswersss at Ssst. Mungo'sss, my young sssnakeling.' 

 

 **\- HP/SS -**

 

'Well,' Severus went on, looking at his watch, 'thank you Astravi for your story, but in think its time for Harry and I to return. But that does not mean that we'll not come back and see you from time to time.'  
'Yesss, I will certainly come back and sssee you again sssoon, Assstravi.' Harry replied as he got to his feet and along with Severus who helped guided him back to the door. Astravi slithering along behind them. 

 

At the door, they turned back to face the great snake.  
Goodbye for now, Astravi.' Severus said.  
'Sssee you sssoon young man.'  
'Goodbye Assstravi.' Harry finished, as he held out his right hand, and the snake butted it gently with her great head.  
'You too, sssnakeling.' 

 

They opened the door and shut it behind them, while they could hear the great serpent slither away, back into the main heart of the Chamber of Secrets.


	9. Something's Not Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys and girls! Sorry it's been a long wait, but this chapter decided to take an extended holiday, to the far corners of the back of my mind. But now, here it is._   
>  _Sorry it's so short._

Once back in their rooms Harry sensed his way over to the sofa and collapsed onto it, making Severus come over and kneel down beside him and place his right hand upon the side of Harry's face.  
'Are you alright, child?' 

 

'Hmm, yes.' Harry replied. 'Just tired.'  
'Then sleep, child. I'll come and wake you up a bit later.'  
Nodding, Harry turned over on to his side and fell into a light doze. 

 

An hour later, Harry woke up feeling refreshed and in time for dinner. While Harry was in the bathroom, there was a knock upon the door. Severus answered it and found Thomas Urkhart standing there. 

 

'Yes, Mr Urkhart.'  
'I've come to take Harry to dinner, Professor.'  
'Ah, yes. Come in, Harry will be out in a moment.' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The next morning at breakfast Harry could feel eyes on him, so he turned slightly and asked Draco who was looking at him? The answer his friend gave, was not what he wanted to particularly hear.  
'Lockhart.' 

 

Ever since Harry had first met Lockhart in Florish and Blotts, he could sense that something was not right about the man. Shaking his head, Harry finished his breakfast and then got up with his friends, and left the Hall arm in arm with Draco for their first lesson. 

 

Potions was first and was fun especially as they were brewing a new potion, and even though they were paired up together - Draco along with Severus were secretly watching Harry, as he sensed his way through it by touch and smell. At the end of the lesson Severus and Draco were smiling openly along with Harry. All three were looking at the perfectly brewed potion in front of them, well Harry's gaze was slightly to his left, but who cared. 

 

Next was Transfiguration, where Harry was able to transfigured his tortoise into a perfect antique-looking jewellery box, complete with an Art Deco willow-patton shell inlay design. Which he gave to McGonagall at the end of class. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

After lunch Draco guided Harry to their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where they sat down at a desk in the middle of the room. Not too close to the front and not too far back. Just right. Draco then gave Harry a runny commentary about how Lockhart burst into the room their first lesson, and again it seemed, said Professor did a repeat performance as he came in just now, grinning manically - which made Harry roll his eyes. 

 

Thought out the entire lesson, Harry began to contemplate _Boredom Suicide_ , due to hearing Lockhart bang on and on about the things he 'says' he's done. Harry couldn't wait for the class to be over with! 

 

Harry decided that Lockhart's class were even more boring than Binns'! Why did Dumbledore hire such buffoon? Toward the end of the lesson, _'Thank Merlin!'_ thought Harry, he felt eyes on him again and asked Draco if Lockhart was wanting a staring match or something? 

 

'Yes, Harry, he is.'  
Draco felt Harry stiffen next to him.  
'Are you alright, Harry?' 

 

'Yes. I'm just -'  
'Mr Potter, detention with me on Saturday at 2pm.' Lockhart said, with a feral looking smirk or grin on his face, braking up Draco and Harry's conversation just as the bell rang. 

 

Harry shuddered at the very thought as well as Lockhart's tone. The shudder tripled when Draco told him that Lockhart said that with a weird grin on his face. Not trusting his voice, Harry nodded his head at Lockhart before leaving again arm in arm with Draco. All the while feeling eyes on him until the door closed behind him. 

 

As they made their way to Charms, Harry was thinking that there was something not right about Lockhart, making him even more wary than before. Especially when he thought about being in a room alone with that man on Saturday.  
 _Merlin!_


	10. Severus Reads a Book

Meanwhile, having a free period Severus was down in his chambers spring cleaning. He had cleaned the living room and was now tidying up Harry's bedroom. He had just finished placing all the books - that had been piled up on the floor - on the shelves and was about to leave, when he noticed a book half hidden under a pile of dirty clothes. 

 

Severus moved the cloths aside and picked it up and read the front cover, which had been hand-written: _Harry's Potions Journal_. Smiling, he began to flick through it, he stopped at a few pages and began to read them - believe that he was reading about how Harry felt about brewing potions - due to every page being titled by the name of a potion. Severus soon discovered that what he was reading, was in fact Harry's diary. Thinking that he had better stop reading it, he was about to close it and place on the bedside table, when he saw an entry that made him think about reading it. 

 

 _ **Diary Extract**_

_..I hope that dad sees this and reads it, as I don't think that I could talk to him about it, to his face..._

 

Raising an eyebrow, Severus took a seat on the edge of Harry's bed and began to read the entry below. 

 

 _..We went to Diagon Alley today and after we got some money, we went to get my things for the new term. It was a great day, me, dad and the Weasley's. Lastly we went to Flourish and Blotts to get my books - but I wish that we hadn't, after what happened in there..._

 

Here Severus stopped, wondering what could have happened to end Harry's happy day out? He continued to read. 

 

 _..Professor Lockhart was in there signing his books, then **He** pulled me to the front where he was and held me to his side in a vice-like grip. While everything seemed fine for a moment or two, Lockhart's placed his arm around my shoulders - which after a moment began to move down past my shoulders, past the middle of my back and stopped on the waistband on my trousers. I stiffened, as his hand went lower and cupped my bum, before squeezing it before removing it and resting it back around my shoulders. Thank Merlin! Dad then took me from the man's grasp..._

 

Severus was absolutely appalled. Why couldn't Harry have told him? He would've believed him! Severus then turned to the next page and read that entry to. 

 

 _..The day we returned to Hogwarts I kept well out of Lockhart's way... I didn't want to be near him. Merlin! How will I cope in Defence Class? Should I even go to that class? From what I've read of those books, I feel that Lockhart is not who he appears to be..._

 

Severus began to wonder what Harry could mean by that. But it was blatantly obvious, that Harry could sense something about the man. Severus looked about the room, thinking about all that he had read so far before shaking his head and continued reading. 

 

 _..The way Lockhart's books are written, I feel that they are pointless reading for teaching Material ... they're more like an Autobiography about **Him**. I feel that dad could teach us better Defence than **that** man..._

 

Severus smiled at that last bit. 

 

 _..I feel that I have been proved right about my feelings of Lockhart, due to what Draco and the others have told me about their first class. Apparently, he let a cage full of Cornish Pixies loose and couldn't do a thing to get them under control... From what Draco said, **He** ran from the room and locked himself in his office, when a pixie stole his wand and threw it out of an open window. The man is a Bungler!_

 

Eyebrow raised Severus then read the next entry which told him about how whenever Harry was in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, he would always sense that eyes were on him - and then Draco or Blaise would tell him that Lockhart was the one looking at him - which always made Harry stiffen. At this Severus stood up, walked out of Harry's room and over to the fire-place and threw in some Floo powder, before stepping in and flooing away. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The fire-place flared green and Severus stepped out into the Headmaster's Office.  
'Ah, Severus, what brings you here?'  
Severus stepped up to the desk, that Albus was sitting behind, holding up Harry's diary. 

 

Frowning, Albus took it and opened it then began to read how Harry was coping with potions.  
'I see that Harry's potions are coming along nicely.'  
'That book is not what it appears to be, Albus.' Severus replied. 'It's Harry's diary cunningly disguised as a Potions Journal. Please read the last six entries.' 

 

Albus' frown was more apparent, but he did as Severus asked, turned to the last six entries and began to read. When he got to the last entry Albus closed the book and then closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

'Well!' Severus said. 'What do you intend to do about it?'  
'Unfortunately,' Albus replied, opening his eyes again and looking at his Potions Master. 'I cannot do anything without concrete proof, Severus, you know that.'  
'But what about what happened in Flourish and Blotts?'  
'Unfortunately as it didn't happen on school property - and no-one saw it happen, I cannot do anything. Its regrettable, but apart from what Harry states, there is no other proof... I'm sorry, Severus my hands are tied without proof.' 

 

'So we just sit back and do nothing, do we?' Severus went on.  
'No-one will be doing that, but what we _can_ do, is keep a closer eye on Gilderoy.' Albus finished.


	11. Dobby to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**   
>  _This chapter contains Rape. I've tried to glide over the Rape scene to not make it too graphic._

On Saturday Harry woke up with a feeling of growing dread, that grew and grew as the day went on. The detention looming over him. Severus could see that Harry was worried and he knew the reason why. Severus wished that he could do something but as Albus said, without concrete proof, he was unable to anything.  


Harry spent the morning out on the grounds with Thomas Urkhart and Draco. Draco was reading a book about Quidditch, while Harry and Thomas were talking about anything and everything. 

 

At times, Harry thought about telling someone like Thomas - who as well as being a good friend, he was also someone that Harry looked up to and had a lot of respect for - about his feelings on Professor Lockhart, but it was more the reaction of what Thomas might say, that put him off. That and Severus' reaction too. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Lunch came too quickly for Harry's liking and when he got into the Great Hall, he couldn't eat much, if anything. After lunch, he spent his time in his and Severus' rooms, until Dobby popped himself in, to take him to what felt like his doom. 

 

Dobby apperated himself and Harry into into the Defence Classroom at 2pm.  
'Thanks Dobby.' Harry said quietly.  
'Harry is welcome, sir.' Dobby replied. 'And remember, if yous needs anything, just call for Dobby. If not, then Dobby will be back to collect yous later.' 

 

With that Dobby pooped out of the room, leaving Harry alone in the empty classroom. Harry felt his way over to the nearest desk and sat down and waited. A minute or two later, the door opened and Lockhart came in casting a silent locking and warding charm on the door. Harry heard both the click of the lock and he felt the wards on the room change, thanks to his finely tuned senses, and so stood up and took one step from the desk, only to be hit with a silent stunning spell. Harry fell forwards and hit the floor, hard. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Now scared Harry began trying to fight the spell, well, that was until Lockhart knelt down beside him and began speaking to him, while he started to remove Harry's trousers.  
'I knew your father when we were at Hogwarts, Harry, but he never batted an eye at me... Oh he knew that I had feelings for him, but the prancing bastard never wanted it! And when I saw you arrive in the classroom on Thursday, arm in arm with that Draco Malfoy, I knew that you were that way inclined.' 

 

 _'WHAT!!'_ Harry's mind screamed. _'I'm **NOT** gay!'_  
By now, Lockhart had removed Harry's trousers and underwear, and was now opening the fly of his teaching robes. Hearing a zip being lowered, Harry's mind began to panic. 

 

As the panic grew Lockhart removed the stunner from Harry, who began to wriggle about until he found that his wrists were bound together to the floor. Then Lockhart raised Harry's bum into the air - so that the boy was now leaning forwards on his knees.  
Lockhart then sighed at the sweet-looking rose bud entrance in front of him. Licking his lips, the man knelt between Harry's now spread legs and and guided his hard member to the wriggling boy's rear entrance. He then pushed himself into 'James'. 

 

Harry bucked and let out a piercing scream that shattered Lockhart's warding charm, as the man began to thrust harshly into him.  
'DOBBY!'  
There was a soft pop and said elf appeared.  
'Harry called for D-' 

 

The elf's face became hard as he took in the scene in front of him.  
'You. Shall. Not. Harm. Harry Potter!' Dobby stated fiercely, before clicking his long thin fingers making Lockhart fly backwards, crashing into the opposite wall. Knocking the man out cold. The elf then knelt down beside his young friend and patted Harry's back gently and soothingly, while he covered the boy's lower half with a soft blanket, that he had just summoned. 

 

Dobby bound Lockhart securely, before he popped out of the room, only to return a moment later with Madam Pomfrey in tow. She did all she could for Harry (who had now passed out), before levitating him to the Hospital Wing. Dobby was then told to go and get Severus and Albus Dumbledore. 

 

Sometime later Harry woke up and found himself in the Hospital Wing in bed, with Severus sitting beside him.  
'How are you feeling, Harry?'  
Harry didn't reply, but turned away.  
'I know about what you suspected, Harry.' Severus went on softly. 'I read your diary.' 

 

'I'm sorry.'  
'What are you sorry for, Harry?'  
'For not telling you.' 

 

'But you did, Harry. You told me through your diary.'  
'Where's Lo-' Harry couldn't say the name.  
'He has been removed from his teaching post. We are just waiting for the Aurors to arrive.'


	12. To Azkaban Goldilocks Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 12 is, I think by far the longest chapter in this story, so for._

Harry went quiet and shook off his dad's hand that was covering his own. Seeing this Severus was slightly upset, but not at Harry, he knew that Harry would not want to be touched at the moment. As if in answer, the child turned his head away, so as not to look at his dad. Sighing again Severus told Harry, that he was just going to go and talk with Pomfrey in her office and that if he needed anything, to simply call. Harry didn't acknowledge his dad. 

 

In Poppy's office Severus took a seat next the matron's desk and slumped down.  
'What happened.' Severus stated aloud, not really looking for an answer, as the answer was out there in the Hospital Wing.  
'Don't worry, Severus.' Poppy replied softly, as she handed him a cup of strong tea. 'Harry's strong.' 

 

Back in the main wing itself Harry's mind was beginning to overload itself with all that had happened. He so wished that he could be anywhere but here... then Harry vanished, completely vanished from the Hospital Wing - without even needing to leave his bed. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Down in the Chamber of Secrets Astravi was having a pleasant conversation with Salazar's portrait, when they were interrupted mid hiss by a soft pop - which echoed around the Chamber. They turned to look and found Harry, who as soon as he appeared crumpled to the stone floor crying hysterically. Astravi snaked her way over to her friend and coiled herself gently around the child. 

 

 _'Harry hasss been hurt, Sssalazzar.'_ Astravi hissed softly.  
 _'How ssso?'_ the painting replied.  
 _'He no-longer sssmellsss ... innocent.'_ The great snake went on carefully. 

 

Salazar's painted face became hard and stone-like in his anger, but before he could get even more so, a soft hiss came from Harry.  
 _'What did you sssay, Harry?'_ He hissed back.  
Harry hissed again. 

 

Salazar and Astravi looked at each other, before turning back to the child, tucked up in glittering coils.  
 _'Isss he in Ssslytherin, Harry?_  
 _'Yesss'_ Harry replied. 

 

Nodding, Salazar's portrait went quiet, obviously he had gone to his other painting at the entrance to the Chamber. What felt like hours to Harry, but was only ten or fifteen minutes, he heard the portrait open and someone step out.  
'Harry, I-' Thomas Urkhart's voice faltered, as he took in the scene before him. He whistled at Astravi's shear size. 

 

'She won't hurt you, Tom. Astravi is harmless, although she is a Basilisk, you have my word, she won't hurt you.' Harry replied softly.  
After taking a few deep breaths, Thomas made his way over to Harry who was still situated comfortably in Astravi's coils.  
'Is there room for two?' Thomas asked. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Back in the Hospital Wing, after being in Poppy's office for five minutes, Severus decided to return to Harry's bedside - only to shout out, when he found the wing completely void of...  
'Harry!' 

 

'Severus, what -' Poppy ran out of her office, hearing the man cry out.  
'Harry's gone!'  
Poppy looked at the now empty Harry free bed.  
'But, Severus, he can't have simply walked out of here, as I would've felt the wards shift if he tried.' 

 

Calming down somewhat Severus began to think logically, coming to the same conclusion as Poppy voiced.  
'The only way that Harry would've gotten out of this room without us knowing about it, would be if he used accidental magic or wish magic. And if I know Harry, he would most likely have used wish magic to apparate out of here, to a place where he feels safe.' 

 

'There are only two places within Hogwarts that I know of, that Harry would consider 'safe'.' Severus went on after a moments thought. 'One would be our quarters and the other would be Astravi's home.'  
'Astravi?' Poppy asked. 

 

'Slytherin's thousand year old familiar's home, the Chamber of Secrets.'  
'Are you telling me, that Harry is seeking comfort with a _Basilisk_?!' Poppy exclaimed.  
'For want of a better word... Yes.' Severus replied. 'I can understand - even though I may not like it - that at the moment Harry feels uncomfortable around me, his dad, after the appalling treatment Lockhart put him through. So Harry must feel, that he can only seek the comfort he needs from a non-human source.' 

 

'That's sound reasoning, Severus.' Poppy continued. 'But a _Basilisk_?'  
So, Severus decided to tell her all about his and Harry's adventure into the Legendary Chamber, and the reason why they went there in the first place. Afterwards Poppy became intrigued and said that she would help, in any way she could. 

 

'I had better make my way up to Albus' office. I'll ask the founders' portrait if Harry is indeed in the Chamber, and I'll also call for Dobby, as he'll be needed to answer a few questions.' Severus finished and then called for the elf - who popped in next to him. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Once they got to Albus' office, Severus saw that Lockhart was seated in a non-too-comfortable-looking straight backed chair, heavily bound to it. Also in the room was Albus himself, who was leaning against the front of his desk, looking directly at Lockhart, his eyes void of the usual twinkle. On to Minerva, who was leaning against the mantlepiece, then to Sprout who was sitting near the window, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and Flitwick who was sitting stoney faced next to her, who's right hand was patting her left knee in comfort. 

 

Lockhart, Severus noted had a feral look on his face, which Severus so badly wanted to smack clean off. Albus noticed that Severus' wand hand twitched, and knew that his Potions Master wanted badly curse the man for assaulting his son. Any father would. Severus tuned away from the bound man and looked up at the portraits lining the walls. 

 

'Salazar, is Harry with Astravi?'  
Salazar looked down at Severus, while Albus and the other professor's looked up at the Founder.  
'Indeed he is, Severus.' Salazar replied. 'Astravi and Mr Urkhart are looking after him.' 

 

'Thomas is with Harry?' Minerva asked.  
'Indeed good lady of Gyrffindor.'  
Just for a moment Albus' eyes twinkled. He had a feeling he knew what Astravi was, and, as he had read a bit more of Harry's diary, he knew how Harry felt about Thomas Urkhart. 

 

Albus nodded his head in silent agreement, Harry was safe where he was, in the best possible hands and scales. He chuckled lightly at how he phrased the last bit, though his countenance became hard once more, when he turned back to face the manic grinning bound blond, in the middle of his office. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Back in the Chamber Harry was now curled up in Thomas' arms, with Astravi coiled around them both. Harry had stopped bawling some time ago and was now sniffling and occasionally whimpering into his friend's chest, while Thomas gently rubbed soothing circles on his young friend's back. 

 

Thomas sat there leaning against the great snake, with Harry curled up in his arms, thinking about what Harry had revealed to him earlier, and about his own past problems. Pomfrey was the only person who knew the full extent of his past, and he was now wondering weather he should tell everyone - including his adopted mother the rest. What he had kept secret to himself for over a year. 

 

He needed to tell, like Harry had told him, Thomas needed to tell all. Nodding his decision, he told Harry what he was going to do, but that he needed Pomfrey to come with them. 

 

'Harry, look at me, please.' He said.  
Harry uncurled himself and looked at his friend.  
'I know that you don't want to be around adult men at the moment, but I need you to come with me... You know deep down, that your dad and the Headmaster would never do anything to you. And I need you there, for support. Please, will you come with me?' 

 

'Al-alright.' Harry replied, as he got to his feet and Astravi began to uncoil herself. _'I'll sssee you again sssoon, Assstravi.'_  
 _'I'll be here, sssnakeling.'_  
When they got to the portrait, before stepping through Thomas asked Salazar something. 

 

'Professor Slytherin? I know that there's a portrait of the founders in the Headmaster's office, could you please go and let the Headmaster know that we are on our way up to see him, after we've collected Madam Pomfrey from the Hospital Wing. And if possible, I would like all the Heads of House present please?'  
'Certainly, young Prefect.' And with that Salazar was gone. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Meanwhile back up in Albus' office the Aurors had arrived and had been viewing the pensieve memories, Albus had removed quite forcefully from Lockhart's mind, about his fixation of James Potter when they had been at Hogwarts, to his attack on Harry - who Lockhart had been made aware at the start of term staff meeting, that Harry was blind, but had obviously decided not to believe that the living and breathing exact replica of 'James' was. 

 

The Aurors had also watched Dobby's memory of how he was asked by Severus to keep a close watch on Lockhart, and to stay close by during Harry's detention, to see if anything transpired. How he had tried to change the wards that Lockhart had changed, back to Hogwarts' original wards, so that he could pop back into the classroom. Even Hogwarts herself, had provided a point of view look at the loyal Dobby, trying to change to wards back, to help the elf's memory be believed more. 

 

Once the Aurors had seen everything and had removed the memories from Albus' pensieve, they hauled Lockhart to his feet and flooed back to the Ministry, where they would place the man in a holding cell until judgement was passed. With the amount of memories given, Harry would not need to be heard in court. Which pleased Severus. 

 

As soon as the Aurors and Lockhart had left, Salazar spoke up.  
'Albus, could all of you present please stay, as Harry and Mr Urkhart are on their way up. They just have to detour via the Hospital Wing first, to get Poppy.'  
Wondering what could possibly have happened now, everyone in the office agreed and waited. 

 

About ten minutes passed when a soft knock was heard on the door. Severus answered it and found Poppy, Thomas Urkhart and Harry (who was clamped to Thomas' side like a limpet) standing there.  
'Come in all of you.' Albus said, now seated at his desk. 'It's quite safe. Goldilocks has been taken away.' 

 

At hearing Albus say 'Goldilocks' everyone in the room relaxed (Harry included although not by much. He was glad though, that Mr Grabbyhands had gone), which was Albus' intention.  
Once Poppy, Thomas and Harry all sat down together, on a three seater, Severus conjured, everyone waited patiently.  
'I believe from what Salazar told us, Mr Urkhart, you wished to say something?' Albus asked gently.


	13. Nightmares of Gold

After a few more minutes of silence, Thomas cleared his throat and spoke.  
'While I was comforting Harry earlier, he told me about what happened and I thought (and Poppy agrees) that it was about time that I tell what, I've kept hidden from you all...' 

 

He stopped and took another breath - a deep breath before continuing, while Poppy placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.  


  


'..You all know that my parents where just as bad as Harry's relatives, if not worse. With Poppy's help, you were able to remove me from the abuse, and I thank you Minerva for adopting me - which you didn't have to do. These past couple of years have been the best.' 

 

Thomas stopped again, as he smiled at no-ne really, as he thought about his time spent with Minerva here and at her home McGonagall Manor.  


  


'But what you don't know, is what happened to me just before I returned for second year... a month or so before September my-my father r-raped me... He told me, while doing the act that all _"Pureblood families interbreed with each other"_. And that _"I was his to breed"_. As soon as I got to Hogwarts, I went to see Poppy, as I wasn't and hadn't been feeling well for a while... She did a scan - which came back positive... I was pregnant.' 

 

'Poppy asked how this happened and I told her about what happened, but I asked her to keep it secret, until I was ready to tell anyone. And she did. And has done so ever since.' Thomas finished, smiling at Poppy, who smiled back. 

 

Again he stopped to collect himself, while Harry was crying into his side. McGonagall was trying to stem her tears, Severus was as silent as the grave - shocked that his student could keep a secret like this for so long, Flitwick and Sprout were trying to hold back their own tears, while Albus was quietly seething once more, once again the twinkle absent from his eyes. 

 

'I asked Poppy to terminate the baby. I didn't want it... I wanted to live my life and I don't regret it. I was also at the time, dealing with coming out and being gay and all, but after what my dad did ... I don't think that i'll ever be comfortable in letting a boyfriend/partner penetrate me ... I suppose i'll just have to find, what do they call it? Oh yes, "Someone who is a confirmed bottom".' 

 

The teachers broke out into a light chuckle at Thomas' phrasing, which was what Thomas had been hoping for.  
'I'm sorry.' Harry whispered, who was still crying into Thomas' side.  
'What are you sorry for, Harry?' Thomas asked softly. 

 

'I just feel like I should do something.'  
'Just being here Harry, is enough.'  
Nodding, Harry moved and rested his head upon Thomas' shoulder. 

 

'I wish that you were my brother.' Harry mumbled softly, even though everyone in the room heard him just fine.  
'I wish you were my brother too, Harry. I feel so protective of you.' 

 

Severus, Minerva and Albus all looked at each other, while Sprout, Flitwick and Pomfrey smiled at what might be about to happen.  
'Harry? Thomas?' Minerva asked, making the two boys look up. 'Would you like to adopt each other as bothers?'  
Harry and Thomas nodded vigorously. 

 

Albus then opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a batch of Adoption papers, which he handed to both Severus and Minerva. Minerva agreed to hand over full guardianship of Thomas, while being there for both boys as an aunt. After a few minutes of silence, only being broken by the scratching of quills on parchment, Albus took the papers back and sent them off with Fawkes to the Hall of Records at the ministry. 

 

'Done.' Albus declared. 'Thomas, Harry you are now family. Severus has taken over full guardianship of Thomas, while Minerva will remain in your lives as Aunt, to the both of you.'  
'Brothers.' Harry whispered in awe.  
'Brothers.' Thomas replied, with a large smile on his face. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Once back down in their dungeon rooms, Severus added a second bed in Harry's room, and would ask Dobby to do the same back home at the Hall. On the way down from Albus' office, Harry had asked if it was okay, as he would like to share his room here and at home with his new Brother. Severus had no problem with it, and neither did Thomas. It would also be good that they shared a room, as they could be close at hand, if either one needed something. 

 

After the second bed had been added to Harry's room, Severus sat down in an armchair in the living room, with Thomas and Harry sitting opposite him on the sofa, where he went over the house rules with them (which he knew he should've told Harry about at the start of their family relationship, but he hadn't, as Harry he could see wasn't a child would do wrong). 

 

'Now, I'm just going to go over the house ground rules with both of you, and yes Harry, I know that I never told you about these rules, but with you, I never felt the need to. There aren't that many rules to follow. But there are consequences... The rules are as follows... First: If you ever need me, come to me. Second: You are to tell me if you have a problem. Third: I don't like being lied to. And Fourth: Never put yourself in danger. Now if you brake the first or second rules, you'll be given lines to do. But if either of you brake the third or fourth rules, you will get a spanking.' 

 

At hearing that last word, Harry flinched, which Severus noticed and began to wonder if more happened at the Dursleys, than Harry had let on. Thomas meanwhile just sat there and nodded in understanding and agreement of Severus' rules. Minerva had spanked him a few times while he'd been with her, when he had done something wrong. 

 

'Are you both okay with these rules?' Severus asked.  
'Yes, Sir.' Thomas nodded.  
'None of this 'Sir' business. 'Dad' is sufficient enough, or Severus.'  
'Yes Sir, I mean ... Dad.' Thomas replied, with a smile. 

 

Harry didn't answer, he was too busy having a silent argument with himself, over whether he could let his dad do that.  
'Harry?' Severus asked, as he got out of his chair and knelt down on the floor, in front of Harry while talking Harry's hands in his own. Thomas placed his right hand upon Harry's shoulder. 

 

'Yes dad.' Harry eventually replied. 'But do you have to spank us?'  
'Harry, I'll only do so, if you lie or put yourself in danger. Do you understand?'  
'How would you spank me?' 

 

'I would only use me hand child, on both yours and Thomas' bare bottom, and it would only be four or five swats, although it will be more, depending on the severity of your errors.'  
Harry nodded, but still looked wary. Severus nodded to, at least Harry understood. Severus left it there, but he would talk to Harry about it later.  


  


Thomas' eyes went wide, as Severus said 'bare bottom'. Yes McGonagall had spanked him, but at least she had spanked him with his cloths on. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

After dinner that evening Harry and Thomas were in their bedroom sitting on their beds, each doing their homework, when Severus knocked on the door and after being given permission to enter, he came in bearing two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He smiled at his two sons doing their homework. He placed the mugs on the bedside tables and left them to it. 

 

Once done with his homework, Harry Accioed his diary, opened it and began to speak to his dicta-quill. Thomas looked up from his Transfigurations essay to watch his new brother. He knew all about Harry's dicta-quill setup and smiled. At hearing Harry speak about Madam Khazihorn, Thomas interrupted him.  
'Harry?' 

 

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up and over to Thomas.  
'Yes?'  
'What do you hope to get out of visiting Madam Khazihorn's portrait?' 

 

'I want to know is she did actually create a cure for un-curable blindness.'  
'And if she did, and you made it... would you use it?'  
'I want to. I would love to be able to see, but if I did use it... would dad still want to be my dad?' 

 

Thomas got up from his bed and came over and sat down next to Harry, who's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. He put his arms around his brother.  
'Dad wouldn't do that, Harry. He loves you too much.'  
Harry nodded, but was still insecure about it. He turned his head and cried into Thomas' chest, with his arms wrapped around his older brother's waist. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Severus came back in when it was time for Harry to go to bed, and found that Thomas was also getting ready for an early night too. He sat down on Harry's bed and tucked the child in.  
'Goodnight child.' Severus said gently. He then bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's messy head.  
'Goodnight dad.' Harry replied and turned over, falling asleep immediately. 

 

Severus stood up and moved over to Thomas' bed and sat down on it, while Thomas was just pulling on his pyjama bottoms. Once done, he got under the covers and then comfortable.  
'Goodnight Tom,' Severus said, as he bent forward and kissed Thomas' head too, before getting up and left the room.  
'Goodnight dad.' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Sometime during the night Thomas was woken by Harry thrashing about in his bed and crying out. He got up and out of his bed and over to Harry's and gently shook his shoulder. Harry woke up with a start and pushed Thomas' hand away.  
'Harry, it's alright. It's only me, Thomas.' 

 

Harry was crying again.  
'Nightmare of Gold-' he choked.  
'Shh, shh.' Thomas cooed as he got into Harry's bed and cuddled his distressed brother. 

 

Hiccoughing, Harry eventually ceased crying and fell back to sleep. Smiling, Thomas fell back to sleep with his brother still in his arms. Harry woke up two more times throughout the night, but with Thomas there with him, he felt safe. 

 

The next morning Severus entered their bedroom and found them. Smiling, he conjured a camera and took a photo of the two boys sound asleep, before he gently woke them up.


	14. To St Mungo's We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry it's a short chapter again._

Christmas was almost upon them and Severus and Thomas spent one Saturday in Hogsmeade, trying to find something useful from Severus and something otherwise fun from Thomas, for Harry. Severus went into the Bookshop to try and find something in Braille for Harry to read or use in Potions, while Tomas went into Honeydukes and bought a selection of sweets for his brother, and then he went into Gladrags Wizards Wear for some clothes for himself and also a few things for Harry. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry was with Madam Pomfrey down in the Potions classroom trying to brew a few different things for his dad and Thomas. For his dad, he had decided to brew Whiskey Drops, for Thomas Rhubarb and Custard Drops and also for Dumbledore, Lemon Drops. He had succeeded in brewing Thomas' Drops and Dumbledore's Drops, but his dad's Whiskey Drops were proving to be difficult. Everything was going okay, right up until Harry added the Firewhiskey. He spent about ten minutes trying to get the right amount for each drop, so that it wasn't overpowering - but every time he tried, it went wrong. 

 

In the end it was Pomfrey suggesting that he goes down to Honeydukes and buy the Whiskey Drops pre-made. At hearing this, Harry stopped immediately. Pomfrey then helped him clean up and promised to take him down to Hogsmeade. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Once in Hogsmeade, later that afternoon Pomfrey guided Harry over to Honeydukes where she helped him buy not only the Whiskey Drops for his dad, but also a small selection of Confectionary for Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. He also bought something for Pomfrey too. After they had gotten everything, the two left Honeydukes and then Harry asked the Matron if it was okay to go to the bookshop, to get a few other things for his dad and brother for Christmas - not just the sweets. His dad would probably have a field day, if he found out that Harry had only bought sweets for everyone. 

 

Poppy agreed with this and the two of them made their way across the street and into the bookshop, which was right next-door to the Three Broomsticks pub. As the door closed behind them, the door to the Three Brooksticks opened and Severus and Thomas came out, laden with their shopping, they made their way back up to the School - where they used a Shrinking charm to shrink all that they had purchased and packed them away in their trunks, ready to take them back home to the Hall to wrap up for Christmas. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The next day, Severus with Harry and Thomas made their way back down to Hogsmeade, where they then apperated to just outside an old and deserted rundown shop front, that was displaying a few broken mannequins and the odd shoe. Once Severus had made sure that both Harry and Thomas were still in one piece, they walked through the shop front and into a large, grand-looking foyer and reception area of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. 

 

Once there, Severus walked them up to the reception desk and asked the bored-looking girl there, where they could find the portrait.  
'Second floor, Gallery Hall. Next!'  
When they had reached the second floor, they walked down a corridor on their left, which was lined with small portraits of all the prestigious Healers of the past, to grace these hallowed halls. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The portrait, they could all see was hanging at the far end of the corridor, and even from the distance they were from it, you could plainly see that it was not magical. The three of them made their way down the rest of the corridor, while Severus and Thomas were both thinking the same thing. That they may have come here for nothing. And how upset (if he showed it) would Harry be, if he touched the painting and nothing happened? 

 

While this sort of turmoil/wonder was happening in their minds, Harry was was simply running through all the things that he found out about Madam Khazihorn - all the rumours and here-say surrounding the famous Healer - calmly and not like his two companians, who he could sense were wondering if anything would happen. Severus and Thomas came to a halt, stopping Harry as well, and stood about a foot away from the large gilt-framed portrait, of what Severus described as a good-looking woman. Thomas then read the plaque at the base aloud: 

 

 _'"Madam Elena Khazihorn, founder of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries born 888, died 1166"'_

 

Harry stepped forward and touched the gilt frame, and then moved his hand on to the canvas itself, where he felt around until he stopped on a part of the aged canvas, that felt embossed. Harry spoke the words that were written there.  
'"Im in need of your help, Madam Khazihorn."' 

 

Severus and Thomas gasped while Harry lowered his hand.  
'How can I help you, my dears?' asked the now animated painting.


	15. The Portait and Beyond

'It looks like you were right all along, Harry.' Severus replied, as he looked in wonderment at the painting.  
'What can I do for you?' The painting asked again.  


  


'Ive been hearing stories about your exploits, Madam Healer.' Harry went on. 'I have been blind now for a long time... and I have been told that it cannot be cured by either Magical or Muggle means, but then I was told by a few friends, Sal's portrait and Astravi that you might be able to help - if I could work out how to activate you portrait.' 

 

'I see.' Madam Khazihorn replied, and then did something, that no other magical painting had ever done before (which absolutely shocked Severus and Thomas into nearly passing out), the ancient Healer stepped out of her painting! Then she place her hand over Harry's eyes. 

 

'I can see that you are worried about all this, that you fear the outcome, if you... Well, all I can say young man,' Elena went on, 'is if you truly want this and it's what your heart truly wants and feels is right, then touch the canvas of my painting once again and ask it to reveal its secret.' 

 

Madam Khazihorn stepped aside and raised Harry's hand with her own and placed it on the ancient canvas.  
'Pleassse ssshow me what it isss that I ssseek.' Harry spoke in parcel-tongue. 

 

There was a slight hiss and then a creeking sound, and Severus along with Thomas snapped out of their daze just in time to watch the empty canvas slide itself across the wall - only to reveal a small ancient stone door that was carved in runes.  
'I seek the cures of ancient days that time has forgotten.' Madam Elena whispered in a low tone. 

 

The stone door then opened outwards on its ancient stone hinges, only to reveal a very ancient-looking medium sized casket.  
'Take this casket of ancient texts, young Harry,' the ancient Healer continued, as he handed the casket to him. 'Use what you seek wisely.' 

 

The stone door then closed and then the painting slid back into place over it, then a Severus and Thomas watched as the Healer slowly faded back into her canvas, where she spoke once more.  
'Remember, follow your heart, child. You may make what you seek, but know that if you truly want this, then only you will be able to decide if it's for the right reasons ... No-one else can make them for you.' 

 

'Thank you.' Harry replied. 'Thank you very much.'  
'You're welcome, child... and good luck.'  
Then there was a great rumble of what sounded like thunder and then there was a blinding flash of lightning in the windowless hall, in which the ancient Healer smiled at them and then... 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Severus and Thomas both blinked and then looked around at their surroundings. They were standing in what was now a dark stone-lined chamber.  
'Where are we?' Thomas asked shocked. 'And where's the painting?' 

 

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.  
'The painting, Harry, has vanished.' Severus replied.  
'We're now in a stone-lined chamber.' Thomas replied. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, while he ran his fingers over the top of the casket in his hands. His hands continued to run over a certain part - the part that was embossed with faded Braille. He began to chuckle, making Severus and his brother turn to look at him in puzzlement. 

 

'What is so amusing, child?' Severus asked.  
'The portrait hasn't disappeared. It's still hanging on the wall of Gallery Hall in St Mungo's, it is only us, that have disappeared.'  
'And you know this, how?' Thomas asked sceptically. 

 

'I just do.'  
'So, where exactly are we?' Thomas asked.  
'Why, don't you recognise the Chamber of Secrets?' Harry replied.  
'How so?' 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and spoke one word, as though it was the most obvious.  
'Magic.'  
Harry then began to sense his way (with his magic's help) to Slytherin's portrait, still chuckling. 

 

'Do you get the feeling, dad, that Harry knows exactly how we got back to Hogwarts, but won't tell us?'  
'I do, child.' Severus replied as he put his arm around Thomas' shoulders as they continued to walk together after Harry. 'And by the look of it, something truly big must have happened, for Harry's magic to suddenly help him... but what? I cannot say.'


	16. Heart to Heart and Ancient Braille

Christmas was a week away and Severus along with Thomas and Harry had decorated their rooms at Hogwarts, helped decorate the Great Hall - before flooing back to Snape Hall where they found the Entrance Hall, living room, dining room and even their bedrooms had been decked out for Christmas. In the foyar and living room a large Christmas tree had been erected, complete with fairy lights, baubles and tinsel. Thomas loved it and so did Harry, once Severus had described in great detail what the rooms looked like - so he was able to make mental images in his mind. 

 

Thomas then guided Harry up to their bedroom to find a smaller Christmas tree erected in the corner of their sitting room - again complete with lights, tinsel and baubles, as well as paper-chains criss-crossing the ceiling. Harry let go of Tom's arm and made his way over to the small sofa, where he sat down and Accioed his favourite book from the bookshelf - _Sherlock Holmes_ \- opened it and immediately became immersed in listening to the soft voice of the book talking to him. 

 

Meanwhile Thomas had gone into their bedroom and put his things away, before sitting down on his fourposter bed - directly next to his brother's with two bedside tables in-between them - where he sat down on the edge of his new bed and thought about all that had happened so far. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

About thirty minutes later Severus knocked on the door, and came in to find Harry deeply engrossed in his book, while Thomas was no-where to be seen. He went into the bedroom to check there and found it empty. Becoming slightly worried, Severus checked the boys' bathroom - nothing there. He called Dobby and asked him to keep an eye on Harry, while he went to check elsewhere. 

 

Severus searched all the remaining rooms upstairs - including his own bedroom - but nothing. He then searched all the rooms downstairs, still no sign of Thomas. Become more frantic, Severus then went out and searched the grounds. Severus' heart skipped a beat when he eventually found his oldest son standing down by the Loch's edge. But he soon began running as he saw Thomas placed what looked like a folded piece of parchment under his shoes on the bank - before stepping fulling clothed into the lake. 

 

'No you don't!' Severus shouted as he got there just in time and hauled Thomas out by the collar, then turned the boy roughly to face him. 'Don't. You. Dare. Do. That. Ever. Again. Do you hear?!'  
Thomas didn't say anything, he just stared at the ground between himself and his angry dad.  
'Come on back to the Hall. You're coming with me to my study, where we're going to have a 'Hand to Rear' talk.' Severus went on coldly, hauling his son along with him. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Once they reached the study, Severus made Thomas sit down in a chair directly opposite his own chair behind the desk, but instead of sitting in the chair, Severus sat on the edge of his desk - where he sat still and as silent as the grave, waiting... 

 

'Its got nothing to do with you da- Se- Professor.' Thomas spoke after a moment longer of silence. 'Or Harry... Its just that, earlier when I was in our bedroom I sat on my bed and my mind sort of, went in to overload... thinking about my past - you know...'  
'Oh, child.' Severus went on, immediately loosing his stern expression. 'Why did you call me 'Professor' just now?'  
Thomas shrugged, but didn't answer. 

 

'You are my son now, child. There's no need for this 'Professor' nonsense - even when I'm angry at you, you are _still_ my son - so you can still call me 'dad'. That won't and will _never_ change.'  
Thomas began to shake slightly and Severus could see that Thomas was trying to control his emotions.  
'Why did you try to drown yourself, child?' 

 

'Depressed, I guess.' Thomas replied. 'I wish, that these memories would just go away - but they won't! It makes me wonder all the time, whether I'll ever be able to have a boyfriend and ... you know ... have ... sex.'  
Severus nodded, he then stood up from his desk and brought the chair from behind his desk round and sat down next to son. 

 

'Thomas, we all have pasts that we may wish not to have and to simply obliterate them, but we can't. In a way, out pasts help us to strengthen us and can either help us or hinder. Do you understand, child?'  
Thomas nodded. 

 

'As Professor Dumbledore would say; 'It is our choices'.'  
Thomas nodded again.  
'Now, moving on... You had me really worried earlier today, child.' Severus went on in a more sterner tone. 'I didn't know where you were - and you broke one of the two serious rules, by putting yourself in danger ... So, you know what's coming.' 

 

Thomas' eyes went wide but he stood up and turned to face his dad, then he undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his briefs, to his ankles. Severus then gently pulled his son down over and across his lap, Severus then rested his right hand upon Thomas' bare bottom, before raising it and bringing it down hard.  
Thomas gasped in surprised shock, and that was all he could do during the first ten hard blows, that his dad reigned down on him. 

 

Thomas started squirming and began sobbing during the fifteenth to twentieth spanks, his bum was now a nice shade of pink - then Thomas became rigid, proclaiming the words, 'Oh Merlin, why now,' over and over again. As far as he could tell, his dad hadn't noticed yet - thank merlin!  
Of course Severus suddenly stopped his ministrations when Thomas let out a slight shriek-like moan, then he felt something warm and wet hit his thigh.  
'This is _so_ embarrassing!' Thomas choked out - not wanting to move. 

 

'Come on son, stand up.' Severus replied in a gentle tone.  
'I don't want to, thanks.' Thomas went on, his face now beet red.  
'Come on, child - it wasn't your fault.'  
With his eyes closed, Thomas stood up, still bare-arsed, his cock semi hard and oozing his release. 

 

He opened one eye slightly and looked at his dad's trousers and saw that he had come all over Severus' thigh. Thomas broke down at seeing what he'd done. Still naked from the waist down, crying into his hands. 

 

Severus meanwhile simply spelled away the mess, then cleaned Thomas up as well, before pulling up his pants and trousers. Severus then stood up and put his arms around his son's shoulders and brought the child into a firm hug. All the while Thomas was repeating the word 'Sorry' over and over.  
'Don't be sorry, child.' Severus gently said into Thomas' hair. 'It happens, don't fret, it's embarrassing, yes, but you can't control you body.' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

All the time that this was going on, Harry meanwhile spent the time reading, but he soon got bored of Sherlock Holmes and put it to one side before summoning the casement he had gotten from Madam Khazihorn's portrait. He opened it and took out the first of two ancient volumes. He delicately opened it and began to run his fingers lightly over the front page. The contents page, which he discovered was embossed in ancient braille. 

 

Harry ran his hand down this page until he stopped and ran his hand back and forth over the words. He then carefully turned the pages until he got to the right page. It was headed, _"Un-Curable Cures"_. Harry then set up his Dicta-Quill up with some parchment and then began to de-code the Braille into modern Braille, while his quill wrote down what he spoke aloud. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Thomas was still in Severus' study - still in his dad's arms, with his head resting on the man's shoulder. Severus wondered if his son had fallen asleep, but no, he hadn't as every so often Thomas would sniffle occasionally while moving his hand back to run over his still stinging rear. All the while Severus kept rubbing soothing circles on his child's back. After another minute or so, Thomas released himself from his dad's embrace and stepped away - without looking at the man. 

 

Thomas, Severus could see was still red faced from embarrassment, and was mostly probably to do with that, that he kept hie eyes on the floor. That was of course until Severus moved in close again, took his hand and placed it gently under Thomas' chin, before gently pushing upward - so that Thomas had no choice but to finally look his dad in the eye. 

 

'I am not angry, child.' Severus stated softly. 'As I've already said, it happens - not all the time, but it does happen. I know that it's embarrassing - but you'll get over it ... I did.'  
At this Thomas' eyes went wide. 

 

'Yes.' Severus went on, with a slight chuckle in his voice. 'I went through the same incident, when I was your age. I couldn't look my dad in the face for weeks, afterwards.'  
Thomas let loose a nervous chuckle. 

 

'How did you get over it, dad?'  
'I simply forgot about it, and so did he.' Severus finished. 'Now,' he said after a moment, 'why don't you go and see how Harry is doing? I believe that he is still up in your rooms.' 

 

Nodding, Thomas gave his dad another hug as well as another apology, which Severus halted him before could finish it. He then made shooing motions with his hands, and shooed his now chuckling son out of the room.


	17. Fred's Christmas Day Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Christmas Day is a time for fun, family and presents. It's not the best day to drop a bombshell._

Christmas Day dawned and just like any child (even though he was a teenager) Thomas scrambled out of bed and jumped on Harry.  
'Wake up Harry! It's Christmas Day!'  
Harry woke up with a start and pushed Thomas off of him, before he too got out of bed and together they left their rooms and ran into Severus' bedroom - where Thomas let go of Harry's arm and took a running jump, landing on top of Severus - who woke up exactly as Harry had done. 

 

Harry meanwhile was more nicer about it. He made his way over and sat down at the foot of his dad's bed, by the man's covered feet, while Thomas was having what Harry could only describe as a 'playful' scuffle with dad. Thomas in Harry's opinion was acting way below his years, for his age, giggling madly and trying to tickle dad. That all stopped mind, when Severus' hand shot out and slapped Thomas across him bum - which stilled and silenced him at once. Thomas pouted at his dad, who was now sitting up against the pillows, with one raised eyebrow at the teenager. Not once falling for the puppy dog look. 

 

'Harry, Happy Christmas.' Severus replied, as he leant forward and pulled Harry from the end of his bed, up and into a one armed hug. Severus had seen the slight flinch that ran through Harry when he had given Thomas a playful slap on his rear. 'I'm not angry, Harry. It was only payback for being jumped on. this early in the morning.'  
Harry nodded and curled up in his dad's arm. Thomas meanwhile gave a fake but realistic sniffle, making his dad roll his eyes and pulled Thomas into a hug with his left arm. 

 

'Happy Christmas, dad!' Thomas exclaimed with a smile, also curled up in his dad's arm.  
'Happy Christmas, Thomas.' Severus replied, kissing his oldest son's head and then Harry's. 'Happy Christmas, Harry.'  
'Happy Christmas, dad.' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Once dressed Severus, Thomas and Harry were all sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast, when Dobby popped in next to Severus carrying a letter. Severus took the letter, opened it and began to read.  
'Who's it from, dad?' Thomas asked, seeing the gentle feature change within the blink of an eye to hard and stone-like.  
'It's from no-one important, child.' Severus replied, pocketing the parchment. 

 

While Thomas and Harry went into the living room, Severus went into his study and floo-called Lucius. a few seconds later the blond's head appeared in the flames.  
'Severus, what is it?'  
Severus took out the letter, opened it and help it up in front of the blond's eyes for him to read it himself.  
'What are you going to do, mon ami? Tell Harry?' 

 

Severus' face darkened.  
'No, I don't want to spoil today of all days, by telling Harry about that filth. That reminds me, you had better warn Draco not to mention it around Harry this afternoon, otherwise he will be placed over my knee... Harry doesn't need to know.'  
'Yes, Draco already knows about this, everyone at the Ministry does... but I will relay your warning to him, so that he knows not to let anything slip, and with good reason.' 

 

'Thank you, my friend.' Severus replied. 'So, we'll floo over at about one?'  
'That'll be fine. Arthur and his family will be flooing in at about half past twelve, so that's good.'  
'We'll see you all then then.'  
Nodding, Lucius left the fire-place and Severus returned to the living room and his sons, to open a few presents. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Sitting on the floor next to the great tree, were Thomas, Harry, Dobby and finally Severus, when he entered the room. Thomas looked up and saw his dad's face, before Severus had time to soften his features - Thomas raised an eyebrow - in which Severus mouthed back the word, 'later'. Nodding, Thomas turned bcd to face the others and Severus sat down in-between his two sons. 

 

Harry was passed a small pile of presents, which he began to open slowly. Thomas simply ripped into his lot, like any child of five would. Dobby was in tears of happiness at his small pile of gifts, while Severus was simply enjoying the moment - not even bothering to open his gifts.  
Harry had received from Thomas a black t-shirt with large embossed letters in green which read: BEST BROTHER, from Severus he got six books, two on Potions, two on Defence and two more on general fiction. Lastly, from Dobby he had got a set of clothes, that his little friend appeared to have knitted himself. A pair of gloves, a scarf and a hat in green. 

 

Thomas had got a jumper from dad, another knitted set from Dobby, exactly like Harry's but in blue. From Harry, he had gotten a photograph of himself and Harry together out by the Black Lake at Hogwarts, as well as a selection of sweets. Severus, once he had started opening his own gifts had received, Fire-Whiskey Drops from Harry, as well as four glass vials containing Basilisk venom, scales and blood, as well as a vial of Phoenix Tears, that Harry had somehow got from Astravi and Fawkes. 

 

From Thomas he had got a jumper, a t-shirt, and trousers all his his size and all in navy blue. He also got from Thomas a bottle of Glenlivit (which Thomas had asked Minerva to purchase for him) and from Dobby, he got shrunken picture - that he enlarged to its full size, to find that it was a large photograph of them all, as a family, including the little elf sitting at Severus' feet. Severus removed the large picture of a landscape off from its place above the fire-place, and replaced it with Dobby's gift. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

At one o'clock that afternoon, Severus, Thomas and Harry all stepped out of the fire-place into Malfoy Manor's Entrance Hall, where they were greeted by Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, before they were lead into the living room where they were all hugged by the Weasley family. Ten minutes later found everyone gathered around the fire-place with the Christmas tree to their right, opening the remainder of their presents. 

 

Then, later on, Draco lead Harry, Thomas, Fred, George and Ron up to his rooms, where they spent some time chatting and playing a few of the games, that they had got... of course, the fun didn't last that long, for everything changed when Fred dropped a bombshell. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Harry and Thomas were sitting on Draco's bed while the others were all playing Twister, though Thomas ended up in fits of laughter when the game ended abruptly and Draco ended up in an undignified position under Ron on the floor. Harry even chuckled lightly (even though he couldn't see and Thomas was too busy laughing to tell him) he could imagine what happened. 

 

They all got up eventually and after putting the game away, they sat down and called for Winky, who brought with her plates of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice as well as six goblets. Before she left them to it, she went over to Harry and asked how Dobby was doing. Harry said that he was doing fine, and that he would tell Dobby to come and visit. She thanked him and popped back to the kitchen. 

 

It was during this quiet time, that Fred spoke.  
'Hey, Harry, have you heard the news?'  
'What news? Harry asked, while Thomas gave Fred a warning look, and Ron who was next to Fred, gave him a kick to his right shin. 

 

'OW! What did you do that for?!' Fred exclaimed, rubbing his right shin.  
'Don't say anything more.' Draco went on. 'There's no news to tell.'  
'Oh?' Fred continued loudly. 'And I supposed you'd call Lockhart escaping from the Ministry Holding Cells, no news, would you?' 

 

Thomas closed his eyes at the same time as Draco said, 'Harry!'  
Everyone looked over at Harry, to find that he had passed out.  
'Go and get help!' Thomas bellowed out, as he moved to kneel beside his brother and began to slap the side of his face gently, while Draco took hold of his friend's limp hand. 

 

Ron ran from the room and down the stairs, hoping that he would find Uncle Severus or Lucius. While back up in Draco's room, George started having a go at his twin, which soon turned into a fight. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Ron jumped the last three steps and then turned to his right, slammed open the door into the living room and ran straight in like someone possessed. He came to a stop just short of falling into the man he was looking for. He looked around, it seemed that apart from Severus and Lucius, who were the only ones left in the room - everyone had gone out into the grounds to build snowmen. Ron then grabbed hold of Severus' right hand and tried to pull him up from where he sat. 

 

'What's the matter, child?' Lucius asked.  
'It - It's H-Harry! S-something's wrong.' Ron panted.  
At that, Severus was up on his feet and running out of the room, with Ron following on behind, at a lighter jog. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Severus burst through the door and into Draco's rooms first followed by Lucius and finally by a heavily out-of-breath Ron. The two adults took in the room, Thomas and Draco were on Draco's bed trying to help Harry's still form, while Fred and George were rolling about on the floor.  
'Lucius, you help Thomas and Draco with Harry. Ron, stay here.' Severus said, taking charge. 'I'll take on the two on the floor.' 

 

Lucius and Ron went over to the bed and began to help there, while Severus stepped up to the fighting twins, bent down and pulled them apart and up on to their feet, before hauling the both of them out of the room and into another room, directly opposite.  
In this room, Severus shut the door after letting the twins go. He looked at them before he set into them. 

 

'What is the meaning of this?!' He thundered, making Fred cower, while George barely moved. 'What happened in Draco's room, for Harry to pass out?'  
George stood tall and turn to his twin.  
'Well, here's your chance, brother, to tell Uncle Sev exactly what you said. As it's thanks to you, that Harry passed out.'  
With that, George moved to the other side of the room. 

 

'Well, I'm waiting!'  
'I'm sorry, sir.' Fred answered, his head bowed, eyes on the floor. 'I didn't know that Harry would react like that.'  
'What did you say?' Severus asked through gritted teeth.  
'I asked if he had heard the news about Lockhart, is all.' Fred replied. 

 

Severus' eyes went as dark as they could when he was seriously pissed off, and he was right now. He then lunged forward and grabbed Fred's arm, pulling him down, as Severus sat down on the bed, and over his lap, where he began to spank Fred firmly.  
After a minute or so, Severus then removed Fred's trousers and underwear in one go and reigned down heavy blows another twenty times, until Fred was bawling. 

 

He stopped and rested his hand on the teen's back, where he began to run soothing circles, which helped Fred to calm down somewhat.  
'Come on, up you get, child.' Severus replied gently.  
Fred stood up and bent down to pull up his clothes, while from where he was on the other side of the room, George could see that his brother's arse was a deep shade of red, making him wins and thanking Merlin that it wasn't him, on the receiving end. 

 

Once fred was dressed again, Severus stood up and pulled him into a gentle hug for a few minutes. Meanwhile back across the hall in Draco's rooms, Harry was now awake and cuddled up in Lucius' arms, his head resting on the man's shoulder sniffling every so often. 

 

 **\- SS/HP**

 

Boxing Day was a day to celebrate! This was because of what was written on the front page of the Daily Prophet, Severus saw it when he woke up and shouted 'Yes!' from down in the dining room - which Thomas and Harry heard, as they were making their way down the stairs. They entered the dining room and Severus showed Thomas the reason for his exclamation, which he took from his dad and read the headline out loud to Harry. 

 

 ** _LOCKHART KILLED IN BUNGLED DUEL!_**

 

Apparently from what what said in the article, Lockhart had gone toward Hogwarts, but didn't get very far when he was surprised by Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, who then challenged him to a duel to the death. Lockhart's bungle, was his thinking that he could take on Moody of all people. 

 

Moody only cast one charm, a severing charm on Lockhart's manhood area, then stunned the man, before bending down and yanking open his mouth, before stuffing the severed manhood down the blond's throat. Moody let the man choke on his own private, while he slowly bled to death. Thomas continued to read on to himself, as Harry didn't want to hear any of it, fair enough. Ministry Officials had seen that the man was truly dead, before they cremated him.


	18. To Drink or Not to Drink

Harry had finally finished writing down the translation for the Un-Curable Cures potion, what ingredients he would need and its direction to brew, using his Dicta-Quill. All in all the translation had taken three days - not counting Christmas Day - to translate the ancient braille into modern braille. Harry then closed madam Khazihorn's journal and put it back into the casement with the second volume, before calling Dobby to take him down to his dad's potion's lab in the cellar. 

 

Once Dobby had left, Harry set about getting everything ready. He levitated a cauldron into place, lit the fire under it, summoned the ingredients that he would need from the store cupboard - Harry had been surprised, that all of the ingredients that he would need, were basic and still used today - he then summoned a sliver bladed knife, a stirring rod and finally cast a Tearing Charm on himself, to get the last remaining ingredient. 

 

When everything was ready, Harry cast the Audio Charm on his notes, so that they could read to him aloud and tell him what to do. Harry took a deep breath, before he picked up the knife and the first ingredient, and started... 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Meanwhile, Severus was outside in the grounds along with Thomas, collecting ingredients from Severus' garden of rare and non-rare plants, in the herb garden, so that they could restock the store cupboard at Hogwarts for the new term. Severus also had his own version of the Forbidden Forest, which was a lot smaller than the one at Hogwarts - but was just as useful. It contained the rarest plants as well as a few Magical Creatures. 

 

This was where Severus was collecting the plants he needed, while Thomas was in the herb garden, busy collecting everything on the long list his dad had given him. Once all had been collected, Severus and Thomas went into the greenhouse (which again was the same as the Hogwarts ones) where they catalogued what they had collected, then placed them all under Stasis Charms to keep them fresh. As Severus always said, 'The fresher the better.' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Harry was halfway through the brewing process, but it was the second half that would be more complex and take all of Harry's concentration. The stirring procedure was tricky, such as stir once clockwise, twice counter-clockwise, stop for a few minutes, stir thrice counter-clockwise, while adding Mugwort. Leave for five minutes, before stirring clockwise fifty times, then remove from the fire. The potion must then call down - during which time it would gradually become purely transparent. 

 

Once transparent place the cauldron back on the fire and add the tears, stir twice more clockwise, then thrice more counter-clockwise, before taking off the fire completely. When stone cold the potion is ready for consumption. 

 

When Harry got the the stage where you had to take the cauldron off the fire and watch it until it went completely transparent, he called for Dobby to be his eyes. The elf sat on the desk and watched the potion slowly change its appearance, while Harry cleaned his station before taking out a drink and a goblet that he had brought with him earlier as well as a couple of biscuits - while pondering if he would succeed... 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Severus and Thomas walked into the living room via the patio doors where they sat down on to the sofa and Severus called for Dobby, for some refreshments... but the elf didn't appear. Finding this strange, Severus called again - still no sign of the little elf. How strange. Severus turned to Thomas.  
'You don't happen to know where Dobby is, do you?' 

 

Thomas was pondering the same question, and in doing so he recalled what Harry had said he would be doing today, and that he would need Dobby's help. He stood up.  
'I know where Dobby is, dad. He's helping Harry. I'll go and take over, so that he can come to you.'  
Raising an eyebrow, Severus nodded and Thomas left the room and made his way down to the cellar. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Back in the lab, Dobby had just told Harry that the potion was now completely transparent, which Harry then levitated back on to the fire. He was just about to add the tears, when a soft knock on the door sounded and a moment later Thomas came in.  
'Hay Dobby, I've come to take over, as dad requires you.' 

 

'Yes sir, Master Thomas, sir.' Dobby squeaked, before popping out of the lab.  
'Hey, Harry. Want any help?' Thomas went on, as he sat down next to his brother.  
'I'll only need help when it's time to place this potion into a vial, thanks.' Harry replied, as he continued on with what he was doing. Nodding, Thomas sat back and watched his younger brother brew the potion, that had once been lost for centuries. 

 

About twenty minutes later, the potion was ready and Harry asked Thomas to help ladle it into a medium sized glass vial then seal it, which is what Thomas did. Once Harry had tidied up his work space again, and everything was back in its rightful place, the two brothers left the lab and made their way back upstairs to their rooms - where Harry sat down on the sofa and twirled the vial around in his hand, all the while murmuring to himself... 

 

_'To drink or not to drink...'_


End file.
